(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lawn mower and power cord combination, and more particularly to an electric lawn mower having a cord adapted so that the lawn mower cannot run over and damage the cord.
(2) Background Art
With suburban yards being relatively small, and neighbors being relatively close, electric lawn mowers have become quite popular. They have the advantage of being considerably quieter than their gas powered counterpart, and they eliminate the inconvenient tasks of purchasing and storing fuel.
Although electric lawn mowers have the above advantages, they suffer from the distinct disadvantage of having a long cumbersome cord attached to them. The operator of an electric lawn mower must constantly be aware of the cord, and must perform intricate cord handling techniques at each turn in oder to avoid running over the cord with the lawn mower. Running over the cord must be avoided at all extremes, since doing such usually results in the destruction of the cord and a loss of power to the lawn mower. In addition, running over the cord presents a potentially dangerous electric shock hazard to the operator.
The prior art electric cords useable with an electric lawn mower are generally of a straight, heavy, and lifeless construction. The cord preferably contains thick wires to allow adequate conduction of electricity. The prior art cords frequently include a ground wire for safety, which also adds to the weight and uncontrollability of the cords.
These prior art cords are thin enough so that an electric lawn mower may easily pass over them, yet obtrusive enough so that should a lawn mower pass over one, there is a sufficient likelihood that the lawn mower blade will strike the cord and thus create the problems discussed above.
A further problem with the prior art electrical cords is that they are difficult to store. Because of their basically straight construction, they are difficult to wind or coil. Thus, such a cord frequently becomes kinked or tangled within itself.
The straight construction of the prior art electric lawn mower cords results in the cords lying in an aimless snake-like path between the lawn mower and the electric outlet whereby the cords are easily snagged on trunk stumps or other yard-residing obstacles.